


Akihiko and His Boys

by UnknownUncut



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona: Trinity Soul
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Probably ooc, The Phantom Thieves are dramatic, like really heavily AU, mostly - Freeform, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Just a slice of life story about Akihiko spending time with the Kanzato brothers.
Relationships: Sanada Akihiko & Kanzato Ryou, Sanda Akihiko & Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Akihiko wants the day to end. The day just keeps getting dragged out more and more the longer that Akihiko stays here. Probably doesn’t help that he been here since three in morning doing just paper work.

The persona user scowl and throws down his pencil. He watch it bounce off his desk and rolls half way across the floor towards some of the officers chatting nearby. ‘ _Great, socializing._ ’

Akihiko really just want this day to be over with. The soft buzz of his phone caught his attention. It could be Mitsuru wanting to call a meeting or wanting to catch up with everyone, either way Akihiko would love a reason to leave for the night.

Turns out to just be a text messaged.

**Fake Husband:** It’s appears that I won’t be able to pick the kids up from school. Do you mind?

Akihiko frowns, racking his tried brain for who this number links with. There’s quite a bit of group chats that he’s apart of and very rarely does someone message him privately. Well, unless they’re…

**Lightning bug:** Sure! Just tell them to wait a few extra minutes

Akihiko didn’t want for a respond, already grabbing his jacket and bag. Only stopping for a second to grab his pencil from one of the officers. With that, Akihiko booked out to his car and heads towards the school.

…

Rain pours down heavily as Akihiko pulls up to the school. The brothers are sharing an umbrella and watching something on Shin’s phone. He does feel bad about taking so long to get here and leaving them out in the rain but Akihiko wasn’t expecting the traffic to be this bad.

Rolling down the window, Akihiko leans over to catch the boys’ attention. “Hey, you guys need a lift?” he ask, a hint of worry lace in his voice.

He can’t believe in the short amount time that he got so attach to these two kids. It’s nice to be able to look out for someone again.

“Hey Akihiko.” Shin pocket his phone before giving the umbrella over to Jun. “I thought Ryou was coming to pick us up?”

‘ _Did Ryou tell them? Probably not. He’s been getting better at opening up with them but still fails to tell them things._ ’ Akihiko shakes his head lightly and turn his attention back to the road. Jun had started talking about his day with comments thrown in from Shin once in a while. ‘ _Whelp, who cares I’ll just have to fill the dad role for now._ ’

“Takurō almost broke his hand at lunch” Shin said. “Spartacus throw him out of a window since Takurō wanted to see if he can do that flying thing that Megumi did.”

Akihiko tighten his grip on the wheel, giving Shin the side eye. “Spartacus did what?” The Counselor have heard Personas doing weird things before, like saving their users without commands or using their ability at random times specially if they can use dia. However chucking their user out of a window is a new one.

“At least Diana and Ashtoreth had fun, they were playing hang man.” Jun looks up from his book for a second, smiling a bit when he notice Akihiko looking at him. “Somehow they didn’t know the word ‘Goddess’ for some reason.”

“It sure shocked Megumi and Kanaru had to go sit in the corner for the rest of lunch” Shin said, laughing lightly.

Akihiko pulls the car into a stop in front of a red light. Taking a moment to look at the boys. “I got say, you guys have the strangest personas I have ever heard of.” The Counselor took note of their smirks before moving the car again.

“Can we get Ryou some dinner?” ask Jun.

Ryou wanted his brothers to head straight home. Akihiko gets it since Ryo only wants to keep his brothers safe but Ryou also needed dinner and Akihiko not sure what to buy him.

“Sure!”

And if it lifts Jun’s spirits up then it be worth it.

...

 **Fake Husband:** Do I even want to know what’s taking so long?

**Lightning Bug:** Jun and Shin

Ryou farrow his brows together. It’s not strange to see Akihiko hanging out with Jun and Shin however taking them shopping is new. Normally Ryou would get dozen of photos of just his brothers hanging about in whatever new diner they have found.

**Fake Husband:** Jun cooking tonight?

**Lightning Bug:** Nope

 **Lightning Bug:** The store cooking

That would mean that Akihiko going to bring the boys back to the station. It’s not that Ryou doesn’t want them to, frankly he would love to have dinner with them just to put some normal back into their lives, but if they come then the office gossip is going to start up again.

Office gossip is one of the worst thing that Ryou have to deal with as Chief Officer. Ryou has two notebooks filled with three different kinds of gossip. His main book is mostly about himself and his brothers, now including Akihiko.

The book just has other office gossip that Ryou thought would be important later. Like now when Detective Ito came walking in. Ryou threw up a piece of paper with some new gossip which Ito just quietly shut the door before saying anything.

Ryou flip his phone back over to see that Akihiko had texted again.

**Lightning Bug:** Jun can’t decide what to get you

 **Lightning Bug:** a good looking sandwich

 **Lightning Bug:** Take out?

**Fake Husband:** Take out would be fine

The Counselor sent a thumbs up with another picture of Jun and Shin looking over some chocolate. Without thinking, Ryou set the picture as his new background before going back to the work at hand.

…

Akihiko gives a nod to the reception at the front desk while trying to get Jun and Shin to get going towards their brother’s office.

“Evening boys!” Yuri said, waving at them with her pencil before going back to her work. “Your father is already in his office.”

Akihiko remembers his first day here and ran into Yuri. She’s the prime person for gossip and happily tell Akihiko everything she has gathered for the day. The main point of gossip in the department is the Kanzato Brothers. He actually believed for a month that Ryou was the boys’ father until Ryou broke the news.

“Being the top detectives in all of Ayanagi City, these people aren’t that bright” Shin said.

Jun laughs brightly while swinging his and Akihiko’s arms back and forth. The youngest seems happier than normal which is nice compared to the month these boys had.

Finally they reach the office and let themselves in. Jun let go of Akihiko and happily took everyone’s dinner to the little living space that Ryou had set up. Shin gave just a brief nod to the eldest before following after Jun.

“I’m guessing that the shopping went okay then.” Ryou looks up from his work with a small smile. This is the most relax Akihiko have seen the chief since meeting him in person.

“I may or may not have spoiled them a little while there.” Frankly who can say no to Jun whenever he looks at you, like really? It’s like saying no to a puppy.

“Dinner ready!”

Ryou got up from his desk and takes one of the boxes of food from Jun. It’s nice to see the brothers hanging out and acting like an actually family.

“Are you going to stand there or are you coming to eat?” Shin ask while holding a box for Akihiko to take.

The Counselor takes the box and follows Shin to the couches. It’s going to be hard to protect this family for what’s coming. Mitsuru never gave him many details, wanting him to focus, but Akihiko really wants to call to ask what the newest evil that’s coming.

For now, Akihiko happily ate his food and listen to the conversation bouncing between the brothers. That’s enough for now.


	2. Dinner Plans

Yu have seen array of personas and their users. Ren and Makoto are two wild cards that brought a lot of excitement into the CSI’s life. Each bringing in their own groups of personas and users alike.

It’s why that Yu been excitedly planning a dinner for all of them. Of course, his and Yosuke’s apartment won’t be able to hold all of them. It’s why he had asked Mitsuru if she’s okay about having people over at her place. She said yes only if Yu makes his curry that everyone loves. Frankly, Yu didn’t even known they tried his curry. Though Yosuke tends to take Yu’s cooking for lunch wherever he ends up working that day.

Yosuke's house, when working as a normal paramedic, loves Yu’s cooking as well.

Shaking his head, Yu turn back to the work at hand. Everyone agreed to come, save for Akihiko. No one been in touch with the guy since he took that new job in Ayanagi City. Not even Mitsuru and she keeps an eye on everyone, even Makoto. There has to be a reason for Akihiko’s radio silence that no one can figure out.

A knock broke Yu out of his thoughts. Yu got up and open the door, almost tripping over Jack Frost on the way over. Since leaving Inaba, Yu’s persona are bored out of their mind. Luckily Ren and his group gives them something new to do, like training them.

“Hey.” Akihiko gives a small wave. “I heard that you been trying to get in contact with me?”

“Uh, yeah I was wondering if you want to come for dinner. It’s at Mitsuru’s place.” Yu was expecting more of a phone call then in person conversation. He’s glad that Yosuke and Ren are at work. The two of them would be asking Akihiko far too many questions. “Where you been?”

“Ayanagi City.”

Yu moves out of the doorway and allows Akihiko to enter. The CSI easily took his place at the table and got back to work planning. Akihiko took a seat across from him.

“I been busy with a persona group out there.” Akihiko smirks, knowing he caught the user's attention. “A stubborn lot with the weirdest personas I have very seen. One persona thrown his user out of a window.”

Akihiko chuckles softly while shaking his head.

“Is that why you didn’t answer Mitsuru’s calls?” Yu questions, his pen bleeding on to the page. “Or why you’re back in town?”

“Ryo, my sorta boss, been asked to come help with some case. I figure it be a good idea to come back as well.” Akihiko leans back and looks out the windows. Yu and Yosuke got a nice apartment. “Plus the boys wanted to see Tokyo, couldn’t say no to them.”

“The boys?”

Akihiko didn’t say anything. Just took his phone out, scrolled through it for a second, before showing Yu a picture. It shows a group of teenagers hanging out at a kitchen table with array of food in front of them. There two more people in the background but Yu couldn’t make out who they are.

“Jun and Shin.” Akihiko points out the two. “Reckless but have two very powerful personas users.”

Before Yu could ask any more questions, the door open and Mitsuru came walking in. Akihiko got up to greet her but knows he’s in a world of trouble.

‘ _Jun and Shin…_ ’ Yu can't wait to meet them.

…

Café Leblanc is the easiest place to find any persona user. It’s like a magnet for them. If Shin knew that he wouldn’t have even suggested going.

He opens the door and allow Jun to head in first. The younger seems dead on his feet from wondering around the shopping district. Akihiko had left them to their own devices while Ryo went to go meet someone named Sae Niijima about a case.

Shin figure it has to do with the Phantom Thieves. The Ayanagi Investigation Squad, which was dumb and they just call themselves the Detectives, have been trying to piece together where the Thieves are going to hit next. It’s nice just to do something else then worry about the Marebito. Though the Thieves have been quiet lately which worries Shin a bit.

“So what can I get you guys?”

Jun tug on Shin’s arm, gaining his attention back. His brother rolls his eyes and went about ordering.

“Two hot chocolates, please?” Jun ask.

The guy – Ren, the name tag reads - nods and went about getting their order. Shin and Jun found a spot that’s out of the way, not wanting to bother anyone else that might come in.

“Megumi and Kanaru found out that those magic crystal that have spiritual energy or whatever actually does something” Jun said as he takes out his notebook and open it to the most recent set of information. “Each kind gets the personas to react in one way or another.”

“Like what way?”

Abel had decided to join them.Hidden mostly underneath the table but has his arms cross on top of the table. Just happily listening to what Jun has to say. Shin kinda forgot what Akihiko have said about personas, especially main personas – whatever that means – and the way they act around people.

Though the Counselor also said that Shin’s group has the weirdest set of personas he have very seen.

“If we get Tiger Iron then it’ll give a boost to one of our personas however if we get a turquentine then that persona would be able to move faster or something. Frankly there’s a lot of information to sort through so magic crystals might not be the way to go for now.”

Shin kinda glad about that since Megumi and Takurō are actually against the witch stones, as they call it. Not that Shin blames them.

“Here you go!” Ren startled the two as he set their cups down. “Sorry about that but you guys seem really into your conversation.”

Shin frown. Something about Ren seems familiar. Abel have hidden himself away but who knows if Ren seen him or not. Other people back home are able to see their personas but Akihiko said Ayanagi City was strange and that normally people can’t.

“It’s fine” Jun said, stirring his drink. “It’s just a project that I’m working on.”

“Huh, sounds interesting. Hopefully it works out!”

Ren left after that but something about him just doesn’t sit well with Shin. Abel back but it’s clear that the persona wants to brawl with him. The persona watch as Ren went behind the counter and back to cleaning a glass.

“Maybe Ren apart of the Phantom Thieves” Jun suggest. However his brother just quickly shook his head. Ren doesn’t seem like someone that would steal things, though you never know. “It would make sense though. The Thieves probably are just normal people.”

“What!?”

“Ann!”

Shin and Jun snap their attention towards a group of people that have just barely ducked behind the counter that Ren been working behind. Save for a blonde that looks sorta familiar.

Suddenly, someone pulled her down and out of their view.

The brothers looks at one another.

“That was weird” Shin said, earning a hum of agreement from Jun. “So my guess is that those guys are the Phantom Thieves.”

“Looks like it. I wonder how they can do half the things they do.” Jun tilt his head and flip a page, already marking down theories. “Maybe supernatural powers or maybe they’re just that good…”

“I think they’re catching on” a voice from above them said.

Shin looks up and frowns. A cat is watching Jun write into his notebook. When Shin wanted to go to Tokyo, he thought he be hanging out at shops or figuring out what they’re having for dinner not running into the Phantom Thieves and having a cat gossiping about them.

“Whose cat is this?” Shin ask, looking over to the group hiding.

“I am not a cat!” The cat glares down at him which caused an eye roll from Shin, and a soft laugh from Jun.

“Fine, whose not cat is this?”

Ren jumps up, looking bewildered. He slams his hands onto the counter and points at Shin. He seems alarm.

“Wait! You can hear Mona?”

The others came out of hiding, looking just as confused as their leader. Shin guess Ren is their leader since they seem to be following his lead about everything.

Shin looks back at his brother. Jun set his cup down and made another note in his book.

“Yes?” Shin said, not quite sure what to say about the matter. It’s not every day that you meet the Phantom Thieves and their not-cat. “Are we not supposed to?”

“Not unless you’re a persona user.” The not-cat jumps down onto the table and sat down next to Jun, checking out what he wrote. “And from the looks of things, you two are.”

“There’s no way they can be persona users” said another blonde. “We would’ve known, right? Like with the Investigation team and S.E.E.S.”

“Ryuji isn’t wrong. We would've known that they were persona users pretty quickly but we didn’t feel anything with these guys” The blonde from before said, looking among her team. “What about you Futaba?”

Futaba had taken a seat at the counter, typing away at her phone. She kept looking between the brothers, especially at Jun.

“I-I don’t know, maybe?”

Jun lightly kick Shin in the leg. “I think she’s some kind of support but everyone else is to jumble for me to figure out.” Jun leans back and flip his pencil around, erasing two words off the page.

“Maybe Igor could tell us something?” Shin suggest. The persona user notice Ren’s surprise. “Though we need to call the others to get in contact with him.”

Jun hums in agreement before suddenly standing up. “I know where we can find Izanagi!” Without much thought, Jun grab his bag and book before leaving the café.

Shin sighs and pulls his wallet out. He gave the money to Ren, making sure to tip because the other had to put up with them, before racing out after his brother.

…

Once the door shut, the Phantom Thieves were about to start their meeting. The whole reason why they were there in the first place.

“Izanagi?” Futaba wonders aloud. “That would be Yu. Why would they be looking for him?”

Ren shrugs. A lot of people are always looking for Yu. Mostly other persona users and none of them wanted to put his mentor in harm’s way. Frankly, they haven’t met many persona user that activity harm another user. Though...Ren took a moment to look over at Akechi but even he managed to turn his life around. However those two users seemed like something else.

“We should go warn Yu.”

Without another thought, the Phantom Thieves were off.

…

Akihiko looks from up his phone when the front door open. Mitsuru left hours ago, saying that she’ll come back later. Yu been busy planning his dinner, adding some new people he forget along with adding Akihiko’s guests.

Yu wanted to meet the Kanzato brothers so it wasn't hard to get the silver haired man to agree to let them come.

“Come in!” Yu said from his seat.

Ryo and his prosecutor friend comes walking in. Akihiko only heard of Sae Niijima and her ways of winning a cases. Nothing that makes sense from when she first started and now. However people change and Akihiko doesn't bother looking any farther than that.

“Mr. Narukami, I have a few questions about Ren Amamiya.”

Yu put his pen down and went about answering her questions. Akihiko can tell that the man doesn’t want to tell her anything about his charge, so he gave very little but just enough for her to continue.

“Ms. Niijima is very forward, is she?” Ryo leans his side against the counter while keeping an eye on Yu and Niijima. “She been telling me about her theories and what not for hours…”

Ryo push his glasses up to rub at his eyes. He does look tried but Akihiko doesn’t blame him. Being asked to travel all the way from home to Tokyo just to take part of a case that’s not his problem would make anyone tried. The added stress could also be from the boys…

“Where’s the boys?” Akihiko ask, feeling the sense of panic grab at him.

“I thought they were with you” Ryo said, stopping what he was doing which cause his glasses to become lopsided.

“I thought they were with _you_.”

Another knock got the two panicking adults’ attention. The boys are standing in the doorway. Jun came over and warp an arm around Ryo, who quickly hugs the youngest brother.

Shin moves out of Niijima’s way and came to stand with them. He watch her leave before focusing on Ryo. “We ran into the Phantom Thieves–”

“They had a talking not-cat” Jun said, cutting Shin off. “Though Mona clearly looks like a cat…”

“Yeah Mona. I don’t think they trust us.”

Ryo nods his head slowly in thought. The police chief figured it wouldn’t be hard to find them since Jun is here but Ryo didn’t took into a count how quickly his brothers would find them.

“The Phantom Thieves tend to not trust others well” Yu said. “I won’t be surprise if they are on their way here to warn me about strange persona users.”

Almost on command, the front door is thrown open and three of the Phantom Thieves went tumbling to the floor. Ren push Ryuji and Ann off, almost knocking himself back to the floor, as he caught Yu’s attention.

“I got to agree with you, Shin. They don’t seem to trust you two.”

Ren snap his head towards the brothers, looking like something straight from a horror movie for a second.

“What! How are they here already?” Ren looks back at Futaba. “I thought we went the fast way?”

“We did but they must have found a short cut that I missed…” Futaba had pulled her phone out and went about tapping away.

Haru Okumura came over to them. “Sorry about them. Ren tends to be slightly over dramatic.” Okumura held her hand out towards Shin, who shakes it. “My name is Haru Okumura, I prefer if you call me Haru.”

“Nice to meet you, Haru.” Shin gestures to himself and his brothers, plus Akihiko, as he introduce them. “I’m Shin and these are my brothers, Jun and Ryo. That’s also Akihiko.”

Akihiko laughs lightly, making everyone looks at him. Once he settled, Akihiko took a minute to look the Phantom Thieves over.

“Don’t worry about introducing me, Shin. They already know me.”

Akihiko glad that everything went smoothly from there. The boys and the Thieves got along like a dumpster fire but appears to start trusting one another.

Ryo almost fall asleep while the teens were talking, though seeing the police chief almost smack his face into his coffee mug was pretty funny.

“Thank you for having us, Narukami” Ryo said.

The sun have set a long time ago and most of the teens went home. Ren, Akechi, and Futaba were the only ones not to leave.

Akihiko had an arm over each Kanzato brothers as Ryo talks to Yu. Shin is having an easier time staying awake then Jun, who already fallen asleep against him a few times. Akihiko can see where Jun gets it from; smirking slightly at Ryo when the eldest brother looks back at his brothers.

“See you guys at Mitsuru’s for dinner!” Yu waves goodbye to them as they head down the hall.

A dinner and some new friends, some new persona users to help Shin and Jun figure out the strange power they can tap into. Akihiko would have like it to have happened earlier but never too late for the boys to make new friends.

“Question?” Shin spoke up only once the car had started and they started their way towards the hotel that they’re staying at. “Did you fought a god because the Investigation team fought a god?”

“Yes and that’s all I’m going to say.”

The car became quiet. Jun had fallen asleep with Shin slowly falling behind him. Akihiko looks over to the passage seat to see that the police chief is already out; his notebook and pen are slowly slipping out of his hands. Akihiko grabs it and pass it back which Shin puts it into Jun’s bag.

This family is going to be death of him. Akihiko just knows it. From the rumors to the random little adventures that the each of them go on. However Akihiko found that he didn’t mind. It’s nice being able to protect people like this again.

It makes him miss S.E.E.S. and everything that it stood for but Akihiko happy. Looking back at the boys and double checking on Ryo, yeah Akihiko happy and doesn’t want anything to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nothing special or out there but I wanted to do a little more. I might add more to this world; get the Kanzato brothers to meet the groups, either out on a mission or some other way. I haven't figured it out and don't know if I'm coming back to write more in this world. Also, yes I did make Yosuke a paramedic because why not.
> 
> Sorry if I mess some stuff up as well.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Though it was fun to write. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this. Whatever this is!


End file.
